catsitefandomcom-20200216-history
PalisadeClan
A sweet, passive group living in a plant infested mansion. Territory The territory of PalisadeClan easily hides the magnificence of the camp itself. The territory is just a forest - an overgrown one, if anything. Newcomers often trip over roots of trees, or even get lost in the woods. There's a river south of the camp, always abundant with fish. The river even carved out a small pond, where the slower fish swim and the prey drinks. The camp itself is hidden. One has to go through a thick maze to get into it - only the Clan members themselves know the way in easily. If that is the path to take, or the secret back door, its up to them. But, making it through the maze to the beautiful mansion is definitely worth it. The mansion itself is made up of two wings, east and west, and a main building. The west wing is a two story high ball room. This is where a majority of the meetings are held, along with events and anything else of that nature. The east wing is where most of the high positions rooms are, so that they are easy to locate in case of conflict. This wing is two floors. The main building is where everything else in - community rooms, bedrooms, and even a broken down green house for our doctor to fiddle around in. This building is three floors. Rules - Treat everyone with respect. - King/Queen's word is law, and must be followed. - Do not harm an ally, neutral, or clanmate in any way. - Obey higher ups. - Joiners will be welcomed unless proven harmful or overly aggressive. - No unnecessary fighting. - No bullying. Ranks KING / QUEEN (HP) The leader of the group, they are in charge of the well-being of the clan. They may do as they wish, and are in charge of keeping alliances straight, the clan organized and in order, as well as enforcing rules. -- Lovelypaw PRINCE / PRINCESS (HP) The deputies of the clan, they may hold meetings and do everything the King or Queen can. They must discuss promotions and demotions with the King or Queen, and can be overruled. -- Kakima -- Frenchvanilla MARQUESS / MARCHIONESS (HP) A high position, they are able to hold events. They are in charge of making sure rules are followed and may hand out punishments for lesser rulebreaks, can accept event invites from other clans, and can authorize sending reinforcements to allies. DOCTORS (HP) The healing branch, these members know how to heal others. They are responsible for the clans overall physical, mental, and emotional help. They are allowed to hold events and approve events from others. -- Frenchvanilla DOCTOR'S APPRENTICE (SHP) The doctor's in training, their sole job is to learn. To true responsibility comes with this ranks, though they may hold events is they wish. EARL / COUNTESS (SHP) A high position, this is a stepping stone to higher ranks. They are responsible for answering questions from others, but cannot hold events without permission. --Adam Normal ranks are Knight, Novice, Mother, Youth, and Senior. Politics Allies -- SeaglassClan -- LithiumClan -- HawkClan Enemies -- The Exiles History Palisadeclan was created long ago before falling apart and breaking into a civil war amongst each other. The group was first founded by two sisters, Annabelle and Natasha, as they wanted to form a strong clan and build a solid place to call home. Annabelle and Natasha were born up in the mountains and knew the area well and decided to set up a camp where they knew the territory best. After weeks of exploring the whole of their territory the two sisters had come across an abandoned but well kept castle, they recruited loners and after a few months they had a steady clan with decent activity. Here was when things started to fall apart, Annabelle had gotten possessed by an evil spirit and wanted to lead the clan herself and tried turning their peaceful but strong clan into something more like The Exiles. Natasha, being the voice of reason tried to make a deal with her elder sister, however failing and members started to take sides. Fights had been breaking out in verbal form between the now split group but soon started to become increasingly dangerous with physical fights entering the mix. In the end one of Annabelle's followers severely wounded Natasha causing the younger sister to eventually die. Soon enough the once strong group bounded by friendships and strength had broken off leaving only the castle left of what the clan once was. The library held accounts of what Palisadeclan used to be and what had happened when the war broke out and these were to be discovered by Imogen Aldaine. She had been exploring in the mountains until she came across the very castle Palisadeclan had once resided in and explored more until deciding to bring the clan back from turmoil and make it strong once more. Imogen soon went inactive after her reign started, and was overthrown. By a pup, no less. Leafstar was a coywolf pup who only wanted to have fun before the responsibility of being a leader was thrust upon him. He took it like a champ, and led the clan without much conflict for quite a while. One of the most activity filled breaks happened during his rule. He was, sadly, killed by his torture wounds from a member of Los Santos, and his body was found by his duchess. Ianthe was the unlucky duchess. Her reign was brief and sweet: new members came to fill the ranks, Le Havre merged in, and the clan moved from its castle in the mountains to a mansion surrounded by a hedge maze within a forest. After about 2 months, she OOCly stepped down, to be succeeded by Athena and Lovelykit ruling together. Lovelykit had been the leader of Le Havre when it merged into PalisadeClan, while Athena was promoted from within. They decided to split temporarily into war and social branches so as to keep from treading on each other's toes, Lovelykit taking the social branch and Athena taking the war branch. This is currently being figured out! Religion and Customs RELIGION - PalisadeClan has no soul belief or religion, therefore it is encouraged for the members to continue to believe in whatever they want. Any fights over religion will not be tolerated, of course. TERRITORY RESPECT - PalisadeClan respects its territory. They don't abuse its resourses and make sure to respect their environment. When something needs tending too, they tend to it. If something needs fixing, they fix it. It is very often where PalisadeClan goes out of their own way to make their territory as pristine as they would like. CEREMONIES - PalisadeClan holds various ceremonies. One is from child to apprentice, another is from apprentice to warrior. They also hold marriage ceremonies and death ceremonies. Also, once a year, the clan will do a full on cleaning of their camp to keep things tidy. This is also considered a ceremony since it must be followed in certain ways.